


Cleanse [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heero had saved him from a coward’s death, had helped him atone for his villainy, had pulled him back from the brink after he’d failed to adjust to a normal, civilian life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinadoodle31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadoodle31/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Cleanse"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679297) by [tinadoodle31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadoodle31/pseuds/tinadoodle31). 



> Special gift podfic to Laurathia for the Gundam Wing Christmas Fanwork Exchange 2014!

**Title:** Cleanse  
 **Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
 **Author** : Laurathia  
 **Reader:** Oriiana  
 **Pairing:** 1x5  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Length:** 3:11  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4RGdWNUM3ZzFRSzQ/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/LzJoVDBnce/Oriiana_-_Cleanse_PodFic.html)**


End file.
